Tentangmu
by synstropezia
Summary: Tentangmu dengan sinar gemilangnya. Tentangmu dengan kesempurnaannya. Semua tentangmu tertuang, dalam diari keseharianku.


**Tentangmu**

 **Summary : Tentangmu dengan sinar gemilangnya. Tentangmu dengan kesempurnaannya. Semua tentangmu tertuang, dalam diari keseharianku.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu. D, Lucy. H**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

* * *

Malam itu pukul sembilan. Aku, seorang lelaki bodoh tengah mencerna rumus fisika. Besok ulangan bab 1. Bukannya belajar tanganku malah menari di atas keyboard, bermain game online sebagai jadwal rutin. Jadilah sistem kebut semalam ini kugunakan. Memotong waktu tidur, memperparah kantung mata dan kemungkinan terburuk; dihukum guru matematika dengan tanggungan malu tiga tahun.

Tanganku yang gatal mengacak rambut frustasi. Rumus-rumus ini sulit sekali diajak bekerja sama! Kepala sampai mataku serasa diaduk hebat.

"Istirahat sebentar, deh!" Punggungku bersandar dalam posisi tidur. Memainkan pensil bosan sembari membulak-balik halaman buku.

Tanpa sadar jemariku menemukannya, seisi penuh tulisan, 'Luce Heartfilia' di lembar paling akhir. Dia bukan pacar, lebih-lebih calon istri masa depan, wanita itu adalah cinta pertama dan rahasiaku. Parasnya amat rupawan, ditunjang sikap dewasa yang membuat kami, para adam berdecak kagum.

Lima menit terbuang saat alam khayalku bangkit. Dua belas soal fisika belum terselesaikan. Pensilku kembali diangkat. Baiklah ... waktunya berkutat dengan rumus sejam ke depan. Segera akhiri kemudian mimpi indah!

 _ **Tentangmu. Senin, 9 Februari X769**_

 _ **Berkat namanya, aku kembali mengerti apa itu berjuang. Meski dia bukan 'hati' milikku, cukup memandangnya dari balik etalase, kami terasa dekat walau terhalang kaca.**_

Esok hari pukul tujuh, pelajaran pertama yakni matematika dimulai. Pak Laxus, guru sekaligus wali kelas kami masuk dengan gagah. Kertas ulangan minggu lalu siap dibagikan. Tak ketinggalan ceramah gratis, bagi mereka si pemegang nilai merah. Hampir setiap waktu aku kena. Hukumannya tidak tanggung-tanggung, tanganku nyaris putus menyalin 3x lipat soal ulangan, dan harus dikumpulkan dua hari setelahnya!

"Natsu Dragneel!" Tiba juga giliranku. Semoga usaha tiga hari terakhir tidak sia-sia.

"Akhirnya kau memakai otakmu. Bagus! Tingkatkan terus." Angka 75 tertoreh di bagian kanan kertas. Nilai standar pun aku bisa bangga. Memeluknya erat sampai sedikit kusut.

"Selamat! Kau dapat nilai tujuh puluh lima, bukan?" Saat aku duduk, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum, membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Itu terjadi tiba-tiba, bagaimana tidak mengagetkan?

"A-ah, e ... eh... Uhm! Terima kasih." Kami saling berjabatan. Senyumnya kian melebar, secerah mentari pagi kesukaanku. Dialah Luce Heartfilia, cinta pertama sekaligus rahasiaku.

"Kulihat kamu sering remedial. Karena itulah kuberi selamat." Seakan tahu keherananku, Luce menjawabnya tepat sasaran. Ta-tapi tunggu sebentar... Berarti selama ini dia memperhatikanku?!

"Omong-omong jawabanmu yang nomor dua benar. Boleh tolong ajari? Aku salah, hehehe..." Ah, benar-benar memalukan. Jadi selama ini, aku terlihat memalukan di depannya? Tawaran itu kuterima. Kapan lagi Luce minta bantuan? Terlebih pada orang bodoh sepertiku.

"Tentu. Aku senang bisa membantu."

"Sebenarnya kau itu orang baik. Semoga cepat punya pacar, ya!"

"Ka-kalau Luce jadi pacarku, boleh?" Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu? Entahlah. Pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja, secepat roket membelah langit biru.

"Hahaha ... candaan yang bagus, Natsu!"

Bukan tepukan di pundak yang membuatku tersipu, melainkan dia, memanggil namaku untuk pertama kali. Kami teman depan-belakang. Hanya punggungnya yang setiap hari terlihat. Menjadi konsumsi sehari-hariku, tanpa bosan maupun jenuh. Namun sekarang Luce menengok kemari, bahkan cuma-cuma memberi ucapan selamat. Perasaan rahasia ini berubah karena sebuah harapan.

 _ **Tentangmu. Selasa, 10 Februari X769.**_

 _ **Parasnya kembali membuatku berdebar-debar. Jabat tangan kami merupakan hadiah terbaik, dari buah kerja kerasku. Dalam diri ini, ada keinginan memiliki sang 'hati'. Aku tak lagi mau, menjadi penonton di balik etalase.**_

Istirahat pukul sembilan, kami tinggal di kelas. Kursiku dibalik menghadapnya, Luce sudah siap dengan pensil, buku catatan dan kertas ulangan. Jarak yang dekat, wajah samping nan indah, karamel secantik rembulan malam, harum mawar dari helai pirangnya, semua karakteristik itu terekam jelas. Tanpa cacat atau punggung menghalangi pandangan Sisi ini belum pernah kulihat, mungkin terbaik di antara terbaik.

"Ada apa? Jangan melihatku begitu, jadi malu." Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak, hendak menyibak poni yang menghalangi mata kanannya.

"Natsu?" Panggil Luce menyisipkan poninya di daun telinga. Dia sadar ternyata. Tanganku buru-buru diturunkan sebelum ketahuan.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi aku melamun. Luce tinggal memindahkannya ke ruas kanan. Kurangkan dan x sama dengan lima belas," jelasku melanjutkan, menurunkan pensil sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih. Penjelasanmu mudah dimengerti. Natsu cocok jadi guru!"

"Bahkan tanpa bantuanku Luce bisa memecahkannya sendiri. Aku tidak pantas menerima pujian itu. Lagi pula, kenapa kau minta tolong padaku?"

"Lho, tidak boleh? Kita bisa saling mengajari. Biar kujelaskan nomor empat dan lima. Kamu salah di situ, 'kan?" Padahal aku yakin tak memberitahunya. Perhatian Luce sukses membuatku 'buta'.

"Ehem! Dengarkan baik-baik ..."

Diskusi kami berakhir di menit kesepuluh. Istirahat tinggal lima menit. Untung aku membeli roti sebelum masuk. Luce mengeluarkan kotak bento khas anak sekolah, dengan pasangan sosis gurita, telur gulung manis, bola-bola daging, tomat ceri dan sentuhan akhirnya; lukisan hati di atas permukaan nasi.

"Mau coba? Ini buatanku, lho!" Sumpit mengapit tumis toge, dicampur potongan telur dan buncis hijau. Aku melahapnya, nikmat mengunyah tanpa rasa malu apalagi bersalah.

"Enak! Kau pandai memasak."

"Benarkah? Aku membuatnya untuk seseorang. Dia sangat... Spesial!"

"Be-begitu, kah?" Natsu bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau telat menyadarinya? Aku disuapi oleh Luce, bekal makan siang buatan dia!

"Ahahaha. Wajahmu lucu sekali. Aku suka melihatnya, merah di pipimu!"

 _ **Tentangmu. Rabu, 11 Februari X769.**_

 _ **Tawamu mengalihkan dunia. Kali pertama melihat sisi lain, senyummu yang berbeda dari biasanya, aku merasa begitu spesial. 'Hati' itu mungkin untukku. Kaca bukan apa-apa, selain pintu masuk.**_

Sore hari pukul tiga. Aku, si buta angka baru menyelesaikan remedial fisika. Kelas kosong melompong menyisakan dua tas, yakni punyaku dan Luce. Ia mendapat panggilan mendadak. Bangkunya telah kosong, sejak jam pelajaran ketujuh. Tanpa menunggu kuputuskan pulang lebih awal. Ibu pasti cemas. Salahkan kebodohanku yang lupa membeli pulsa.

 _SREKK!_

"Natsu? Kau belum pulang?" Luce mengambil langkah santai. Meneguk botol minum-nya hingga kandas, sambil menyeka keringat di pelipis. Sejenak aku terpana, _beginipun dia tetap cantik_!

"Baru mau. Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama?" Siapa sangka Luce menyetujuinya. Lagi-lagi kesempatan datang secara cuma-cuma.

Sebenarnya arah rumah kami beda. Tapi aku sengaja tidak bilang, apa salah jika ingin menikmati momen ini? Kala senyap menghampiri. Gagak berkoak-koak di langit jingga. Luce berjalan di sampingku. Jarak tinggal omong kosong melihat bahu kami saling bersentuhan. Namun bukanlah gangguan berarti, melainkan umpan untuk mendengar tawa kecilnya, dia bahagia waktu itu.

"Kulitku lengket, ya? Lebih baik jangan terlalu dekat," candanya menanggapi. Aku yang terlambat sadar segera memperlebar jarak. Kini kami dipisahkan lima langkah kaki,

"Maksudku tidak sejauh itu. Eh sudah dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa besok!" Kapan stasiun kereta begitu dekat? Luce melambaikan tangan padaku, tanda bahwa kami harus berpisah.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Langsung saja. Tidak perlu malu."

"Selamat sudah memenangkan lomba _modern dance_. Kau telah bekerja keras." Kutarik kembali uluranku, mengubahnya dengan mengatupkan tangan di depan dada. Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jadi kamu tahu? Terima kasih atas ucapannya! Aku tidak tahu, harus membalas bagaimana."

"Maukah kau mengenggam tanganku?!" Sial, kenapa aku selalu terlihat memalukan? Awal-awal Luce heran. Namun ia mengabulkannya, tersenyum tanpa syarat.

"Jangan takut memintanya. Pasti kukabulkan."

Dua tangan kami bergandengan. Berlatar tangga stasiun dengan pluit kereta berbunyi nyaring.

 _ **Tentangmu, Kamis 12 Februari X769.**_

 _ **Dirimu begitu cantik disiram senja. Tangan hangatmu mengenggamku, atensi dengan harapan rapuh. Namun entah kenapa, jarak antara kita tetap jauh, seakan kaca menebalkan tiap inchi-nya. Memblokir aksesku yang tak akan pernah...**_

 _ **Meraihmu.**_

Jumat di pagi yang cerah. Pak Elfman, guru olahraga kami amat bersemangat. Teriakan 'laki'-nya menggelegar memecah angkasa. Kerumunan burung di pepohonan liar berterbangan, takut sampai melupakan orkestra mereka. Hari ini tes lari jarak menengah. Semua tengah pemanasan, termasuk aku sembari memperhatikan Luce. Ia mendapat giliran pertama, usai diundi secara acak.

"Bersedia, siap, mulai! Tunjukan semangat laki kalian!" Rata-rata asyik bersorak, sedangkan aku terdiam, bisu menyaksikannya di luar lintasan.

"Hoi Natsu! Kerjaanmu melamun saja. Kau dukung siapa?" Dia teman baikku, Loke Leo. Seorang _playboy_ kakap,yang hobi, menggoda wanita seksi.

"Luce ... kau pikir siapa?"

"Teriakkan namanya, dong! Jadi pria jangan penakut. Bisa-bisa cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan." Mau menyindir atau apalah, aku memilih tidak peduli. Lagi pula sejak awal, dia cinta pertama sekaligus rahasiaku.

Tidak, aku mulai meragukannya. Benarkah masih rahasia? Setelah permintaan demi permintaan kuajukan? Sikap Luce yang terbuka, menerima tanpa berkomentar?

 _BRUKKK!_

"Demi laki! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Pak Elfman berlari panik, disusul murid lain yang bertanya-tanya, 'ada apa'. Luce terjatuh, aku sangat yakin!

"Luce!"

"Yo. Bisa berdiri?" Seseorang datang mengejutkan kami, kecuali para wanita, mereka berteriak histeris menyambutnya, kakak kelas yang disebut-sebut 'pangeran es', ketua _modern dance_!

"Gray- _senpai_?! A-aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir." Mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan. Tersipu malu, semenit kemudian tertawa bersama. Begitu ... romantis, bukan?

"Besok ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kita bertemu di halaman belakang." Usai mengucapkannya ia berlalu. Mengabaikan para fans yang kian histeris dengan yel-yel mereka.

Ekspresi itu... Aku yakin, Luce menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Gray- _senpai_. Perbedaan tersebut amat kentara. Diriku jelas kalah, yang hanya seorang pecundang, lelaki bodoh tanpa kelebihan apa-apa.

"Loke, kau benar. Cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Di matanya... Aku bukan siapa-siapa."

 _ **Tentangmu. 13 Februari X769.**_

 _ **Ternyata benar, lebih baik bagiku memandang dan mengagumimu dari jauh. Hati' itu tetaplah pajangan di balik etalase. Karena sejak awal, bukan aku yang memilikinya.**_

14 Februari, tanggal yang diperingati sebagai valentine ataunkasih sayang. Aku terduduk lesu di kursi. Murid standar sepertiku mana diberi cokelat oleh wanita. Ibu pun masa boduh, untuk mengikuti tren semacam itu. Tentang Luce? Atensiku senantiasa menaruh kepedulian terhadapnya. Hari ini ia dapat dua puluh buah, tujuh belas dari cowok dan sisanya cewek. Lihat, kurang apalagi?

 _SREKK!_

"Hai, Natsu! Tebak aku punya apa untukmu?" Kemunculannya sedikit mengagetkanku. Namun di sisi lain, menentramkan hatiku yang kesepian.

"Omong-omong bagaimana keadaan kakimu? Barusan kau berlari, 'kan?"

"Tebak dulu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Pipinya menggembung lucu. Membuatku tertawa kecil diikuti Luce, kami seperti orang bodoh di tengah keramaian kelas.

"Hmm... Apa, ya? Aku bingung."

"Dasar polos. Sudah jelas cokelat! Ini untukmu, dimakan ya. _Bye_!" Sekilas melihat jam, Luce tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas. Kepergiannya membuatku tak bergeming. Ikut menyusul dari belakang.

"Luce tunggu, Luce!"

Padahal aku berhenti berharap. Berdamai dengan perasaan sendiri, meyakininya tetap menjadi rahasia. Namun pemberian itu membuatku ragu, kembali melihat, mengejar punggungnya seperti dulu. Walau bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya dapat kulihat dari balik etalase, maka kenapa?! Natsu, dirimu benar-benar bodoh, pemuda terbego di dunia!

Kau tahu semua ini sia-sia. Pada akhirnya cokelat di genganggamanmu terjatuh. Remuk redam seperti hati yang hancur, menangisi kepingan-kepingannya usai menyaksikan peristiwa itu, mereka, Luce dan Gray- _senpai_ berciuman, berpelukan sambil berbisik, 'aku mencintaimu'.

"Lalu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu dekat dengan Natsu?" Ya. Aku sendiri penasaran. Untuk apa, seluruh kenangan itu kau berikan padaku?

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia teman yang baik. Aku menyukainya."

Memang benar, sejak awal statusku hanya 'pengagum rahasia'. Luce adalah cinta pertama sekaligus rahasiaku. 'Hati' yang bisa kulihat, dari balik etalase saja. Bukan untuk disentuh apalagi dimiliki.

Kuputuskan duduk di bangku taman. Membuang cokelat yang isinya sudah rusak. Luce datang mengenggam Gray- _senpai_ , bukan tanganku melainkan kekasihnya. Bukan cerita kami melainkan kisah mereka.

"Aku punya kabar gembira. Sekarang kami pacaran!"

Namun entah kenapa, senyumku terkembang sangat lebar. Sekali lagi kami bersalaman, tanpa rasa bermusuhan, melainkan damai menyertai.

 _ **Tentangmu. 14 Februari X769.**_

 _ **Semua tentangmu menyenangkan dan menyakitkan di saat bersamaan.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membuatku memiliki walau tidak utuh.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa dicintai, walau semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah menerimaku walau sesaat.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku walau sebatas teman.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah berbagi kenangan, walau semua itu milikku sepihak.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mengajariku cinta, arti sebuah perjuangan, meski rasanya sakit, perih, begitulah hidup manusia.**_

 _ **Tentangmu adalah diari terhebat dalam kisahku.**_

 _ **Tentangmu adalah prosa terindah tiga tahun terakhir.**_

 _ **Tentangmu adalah diriku yang menyukai sang 'hati', selalu mengaguminya dari jauh, sedikit-sedikit mendekat, ingin memiliki bahkan meraihnya. Namun sampai kapanpun,**_

 _ **kau hanyalah 'hati' di balik etalase.**_

 _ **Anak kecil ini hanya dapat memandangnya sambil tersenyum.**_

Tamat.

A/N : Cerita ini khusus untuk Mika. Selamat ulang tahun! Maaf terlambat dan semoga suka sama fanfic-nya. Jujur, kurasa di sini hurt/comfort-nya kurang banget, langsung eksekusi di akhir aja.


End file.
